


An Arc in Shining Armor

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, Facials, First Time, Genderbending, Hate Sex, Large Breasts, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rule 63, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Carda Winchester had made sport of tormenting Jaune, but everything changes during a fateful field trip.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Cardin Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	An Arc in Shining Armor

He swung his blade and cleanly severed the giant Ursa’s head from its body. Carda watched the giant creature fall at Jaune’s feet and disintegrate even as its head still flew through the air. She looked up at him standing there, battered but victorious. For the first time, Carda saw a man rather than a wimp to torment and exploit, and with this change of perspective came revelations. He was actually quite tall, at least as tall as herself, not to mention the broad shoulders. The armor he wore fit him well.

Lost in thought, Carda didn’t realize he had come closer until his hand was right in front of her face. She took it and was strangely thrilled when Jaune pulled her to her feet. _So strong_ , she thought, even though he had done nothing special by helping her up, although, her knees were a little shaky.

“Wow, Jaune…” Carda mouthed. She wanted to disengage, but he held onto her hand and pulled her closer, his deep blue eyes staring at her intently, drilling into her. The thought of Jaune _drilling_ made her heart thump in her chest.

“Don’t ever mess with my team… my friends again,” Jaune said. Carda felt like a deer in headlights, held fast by his probing gaze. Color was rising in her cheeks, she knew, and he was still holding her hand. “Got that?” His demanding tone gave Carda shivers. She nodded, Jaune let go, and walked away with his head held high. Carda watched him leave, admiring his broad back, and, to her own shock, his tight ass. Without even realizing it, she began rubbing her thighs together.

After that ordeal, Jaune was glad to finally wash up. Everything ached from exhaustion and the beating he had taken, and he was sticky besides with sweat and sap. Since Nora was blocking their team shower, he headed for the communal ones, armed with a towel, a bottle of shampoo, and a ton of privacy, since it was late. Most other students were half-asleep already.

His barefooted steps resounded in the tiled room. The floor was still damp and the lingering water vapor made the air chilly. Eager for some hot water, he headed for the closest shower and was about to put his towel aside when he heard the tip-tap of naked feet behind him. 

“I’m not the last one to hit the showers after-” Jaune said jovially, but cut off abruptly when he found himself face to face with Carda. He saw her homely face with its flushed cheeks, making her blue eyes stand out more. His own eyes slipped down to her broad shoulders over one of which she had tossed her own towel, which meant…

Carda had huge breasts that didn’t show under her armor and were quite constraint by Beacon’s school uniform. Now, nothing was containing them, and only a passing glance at them was enough to make Jaune flinch at the sudden tightness in his groin.

Under her massive rack he glimpsed a waist that wasn’t narrow, but toned, showing abs clearly. Lower still, her waist broadened into wide, round hips and long, strong legs. At the center, where legs and hips met, stood a finely trimmed brown landing strip.

All this Jaune saw within half a second, leaving him with blurry yet arousing impressions as his eyes darted back up to Carda’s. 

“W-what are you doing here!?” he squealed, shrinking in on himself to hide his rising erection. “This is the men’s shower!” Surprisingly enough, Carda did not respond right away. She didn’t even seem put off when Jaune’s eyes betrayed him and ogled her body some more.

She tossed her towel aside and came closer. Jaune backed away until his back was to a wall, a cold wall that made him jump, almost into Carda’s arms. She came within inches of him, close enough for him to feel her breath brush against his face, even close enough for her nipples to touch his chest. They were hard. Jaune’s cock was screaming with need.

“I thought you could use someone to…” Carda said, licking her lips. She tugged at Jaune’s towel, but he held onto it desperately. “… give you a hand. You got pretty roughed up on my behalf.” That was very considerate, if true, but the way she kept licking her lips gave Jaune the impression that she would give much more than just a hand if given the chance, and that prospect turned him on like crazy.

“F-fuck…” Jaune whispered while Carda kept pushing closer. Her boobs were warm and her lips only a breath away. He wanted to touch her desperately, if only to know just how soft those boobs were, but he kept clinging to the towel Carda tugged at, ever stronger.

“Come on, Jaune,” she panted into his ear, “I know you want it, too. I’ll do anything; all you need to do is let go of that towel and you can have me.” Every breathy word she said made Jaune’s cock strain harder. It was already pressing against her. He whimpered softly when Carda squatted down. Her hands were still on his towel, but her eyes held his, looking unusually large and pleading. Slowly, the towel began to slip from Jaune’s fingers. When his cock was finally laid bare, her eyes focused on the appendage, covered in throbbing veins.

Jaune let her warm breath wash over it. Her face was beneath it, covered by it to some extent, but he could see how she absorbed every detail of his dick. Eventually, she looked up at his face again from beneath his aching cock. Her lips moved as if she meant to say something, but she only managed a feeble little whine.

He noticed a soft squelching sound, reverberating from the tiled walls only to realize that one of Carda’s hands had slipped between her legs, furiously rubbing her pussy. It was hardly fair for her to be the only one enjoying herself. Besides, she said _anything_ , didn’t she?

Carda’s hair was short, but it sufficed for grabbing purposes. Jaune took a fistful of it, and, without letting her even get a word out, shoved his cock in her mouth. Carda’s moan was especially loud in the sparse room, and the same was true for Jaune’s when, recovered from the initial shock, Carda started sucking.

She made no effort to get him out, if anything she wanted more. She sucked hard and ran her tongue over as much of his dick as she had to work with, and for a while Jaune was stunned into shuddering silence. Her hot tongue was unlike anything he had ever felt, wiggling and sliding over his sensitive glans in unpredictable ways. This being Carda’s first time sucking cock, it was a clumsy performance, but Jaune couldn’t tell. He had nothing to compare it to, and was too aroused to care besides. Anything would do so long as it was warm, slippery and tight.

Soon enough, Jaune grew restless and forced more of himself past her lips. He met no resistance from Carda, but paused when he brushed up against her cheek from the inside. It looked goofy how her cheek bulged when he pushed against it, but knowing that it was the result of Carda, who had made his life at Beacon a nightmare, especially lately, sucking his dick was a very potent bit of spice for Jaune.

Carda seemed to pick up on it, too, moving her head so that his tip kept grinding against her cheeks. She alternated from side to side while her eyes were glued to his, and without ever ceasing her tongue work.

Jaune felt himself getting close and would have been quite happy to unload in her mouth, but he thought better of it. He had had to fight down the urge to thrust, to plunge his dick down Carda’s throat. He needed pussy.

She gasped for breath when her mouth was vacant again, but quickly devolved into moaning when Jaune lowered himself to grope her tits. It was astounding that anything about Carda Winchester could be so soft! Jaune’s fingers almost sank into the supple flesh as he massaged and squeezed it.

Carda didn’t complain, even though he was handling her pretty roughly. She was all moans and yelps and tender hands caressing his shoulders and back. Once he had had a good feel of her boobs, he got a taste. She instantly wrapped her arms around him, pressing his face into her chest and threatening to suffocate him. While he was engrossed in sucking and nibbling Carda’s hard nipples, Jaune’s hands roamed and found her ass. The cheeks were soft to the touch, but he felt muscle trembling underneath the skin.

Finally tired of waiting, Jaune freed himself and pushed Carda away. She sat on the floor and, biting her lip with an expectant look, spread her legs. However, Jaune shook his head, even though he unabashedly stared at her drenched snatch.

“On all fours,” he told her. Surprisingly enough, Carda’s eyes lit up and a second later she presented herself for his enjoyment. Her ass looked fantastic, swaying in the air, large and round as was to be expected from someone as buff as her.

Jaune had not a thought to spare for the fact that he was about to lose his V-Card, all that mattered was that something to thrust into had presented itself.

“A little- mmmh! ...lower,” Carda panted when Jaune’s first entry attempt ended in a slip-up. Somehow, that annoyed him, and when he felt her entrance, hot and wet and waiting for him, he just jammed it in, balls deep!

Carda cried out and Jaune could not suppress a deep groan. Her pussy felt similar to her mouth, only way tighter and without the threat of teeth. Egged on by the pleasure of it, Jaune put his hands on her prodigious ass and started thrusting.

Jaune found himself thrusting eagerly and ever faster. Since she was so fucking wet, everything went without a hitch, and Carda’s whorish moaning fired him up more and more. Soon, Jaune was hammering away at her, fingers digging into her as hips slapped together. Carda grew ever tighter and was quickly reduced to a squealing mess.

It was an almost dream-like experience for Jaune. Sliding in and out, in and out of this wonderful hole, seemingly tailor-made to take him, but instead of Weiss, or maybe Pyrrha, or any of his other friends for that matter, it was Carda, the bane of his academy life! There she was, losing her mind and enjoying herself; again she was using him for her own gain, no matter what she had said. It wasn’t right that such a terrible person should feel so good; it wasn’t right for Carda to enjoy this.

Jaune thrust harder, harder, until his hips met hers with sharp slaps and his balls kept banging against her. Yet, Carda only cheered louder, grew tighter, trembled and squeezed around him. Without stopping his hips, Jaune raised a hand and made ready to spank the juicy, bouncing ass in front of him as hard as he could. His palm practically tingled in anticipation.

_What am I doing?_

Jaune froze, stared at his raised hand and lowered it slowly. Without the clapping of hips, only Carda’s mewling filled the air, but even that stopped when the thrusting didn’t resume. She looked over her shoulder, face beet-red and breathing heavily.

“Why… did you stop?” Jaune met her eyes and felt a pang of guilt.

“I’m sorry, I got carried away, I… Are you alright? Did I… hurt you?” Carda’s eyes widened as he spoke, and silence settled between them as she stared. Jaune thought she was tearing up, but she turned away and began shaking her hips before he could say anything else.

“I’m a bad girl,” Carda moaned. Jaune watched her ass bounce as she impaled herself on his cock. “I need to be punished. You were punishing me so well!” Carda’s voice rose as she spoke, hips moving more and more quickly. The display, and the sensation, made Jaune throb inside her. Carda looked over her shoulder again, smiling this time. “Punish me more, daddy!”

That was when something in Jaune snapped. Within moments he had a firm grip on her again, pummeling her pussy as hard as he could. Carda’s screams were blissful, and when Jaune’s hand came down hard on her ass, her pussy squeezed harder than ever before.

“You fucking bitch!” Jaune grunted, spanking the other cheek. “How dare you threaten my friends!?”

“I’m sorry!” Carda cried happily.

“Oh, you will be!” With that, Jaune brought both of his hands down like a whip! Carda howled, tossing her head this way and that while her pussy squeezed like it never wanted to let go of him again.

Jaune offered no breaks, only a long-overdue spanking. By the time he was ready to burst, Carda’s luscious posterior was bright red and sore. A mere touch was enough to make her whimper.

“Will I have to punish you again?” Jaune groaned, struggling to contain himself.

“No!” Carda’s answer was immediate. “I’ll be good! I’ll be a good girl, daddy!” That was good enough for Jaune. He pulled out and, a few strokes of his hand later, started firing rope after thick rope of cum all over her bright red butt. She seemed almost as pleased about that as he was, joining in his moaning with low, pleasured sounds of her own. She wiggled her ass while Jaune kept draining his nuts all over her. When he was done, Carda’s butt was all white lines and red skin. Some of his sperm was running along her beautifully curved cheeks, disappearing in the crack inbetween.

They finally showered after that, but it didn’t last long. Sperm was washed away, soaps were rubbed on bodies, but all this touching made Jaune hard again. Fortunately, Carda had learned her place and dutifully fell to her knees to engulf his cock with her massive tits.

Jaune readily fucked her boobs, and Carda worked hard to make him feel good. She squeezed her tits together tightly with her lower arms and worked her legs to give him nice long strokes in time with his own movements. Her soapy cleavage was slippery, perfect for fucking.

He didn’t last as long this time, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that he pulled his cock out of Carda’s cleavage and began stroking himself. Like a good, obedient girl, she remained on her knees, closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Jaune came all over the face of his bully-turned-pet, and when he had no more to give, he slapped his cock on her face and rubbed it against her, smearing his cum all over her. Carda took it without protest, if anything she seemed pleased. She tried to catch his cock in her mouth, though, and he eventually let her have it.

“That’s a good girl,” Jaune sighed as she sucked. Carda giggled with her mouth full and continued to merrily blow him.

The next morning, the two of them met in secret right before class.

“Did you do as I told you?” he asked. Carda fidgeted, looking about for witnesses. When none were in sight, she lifted her skirt, showing that she wasn’t wearing panties. Jaune motioned for her to turn around and she obeyed, showing off her butt, still red from the previous night’s spanking. “Good, and do you have something to say, Carda?”

“Thank you,” she said, smiling sheepishly, “with my butt still raw, panties would have been uncomfortable.” She lowered her skirt and turned to face Jaune. He reached under her skirt, gently massaging Carda’s pussy.

“That’s a good girl. Do you know the men’s bathroom on the third floor?” Carda nodded. “Meet me there during lunch break. I have a treat for you,” Jaune said, smiling and fondling his own crotch. Carda bit her lip and smiled.

“Yes! Thank you, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> None of you saw this one coming, I'll bet!
> 
> I rewatched that episode for reference and I noticed two things:  
> 1\. Jaune and Cardin hold hands for a very long time and it's weird.  
> 2\. Cardin has a weirdly long neck. Fucking giraffe-boy...
> 
> I've got one more genderbent RWBY idea I want to get to soon. Been sitting on it for ages, ad what better time to write it than now that Season 8 is right around the corner?


End file.
